


Oye, Tom

by DraInu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Harry Potter, Harry's Birthday, M/M, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraInu/pseuds/DraInu
Summary: Tom se había ido y ya no podía hacer nada, tal vez ya no lo encuentre y el viaje para festejar su cumpleaños sería sólo un recordatorio de cómo encontró a la persona perfecta y desperdició el encuentro porque era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no pensarlo bien.Fic inspirado en la canción "Oye, Pablo", de Danna Paola.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Harry suspiró mirando el techo de su habitación rentada. Él y sus amigos habían decidido ir a España para pasar su cumpleaños que, según los planes, se celebraría diez días antes de que fuera dicho día tan especial.

Visitaría la mayor parte de los bares de Madrid... o ese era el plan, pero no habían encontrado uno que realmente les gustara.

Bien, Harry era el único que no se divertía.

Ron y Hermione se desvivían para hacerlo feliz esos días, pero no funcionaba, justo cuando lograban sacarlo a bailar, algo pasaba. Sus mejores amigos parecían disfrutar más la fiesta que él y se olvidaban del verdadero motivo para estar ahí.

Harry no se molestaba, estaba feliz de que sus amigos pudieran divertirse.

Le encantaba España, no muchos lograban reconocerlo y, los pocos que lo hacían, no provocaban un escándalo para que todos se enteraran. Le agradaba eso.

Su fama como cantante había subido asombrosamente rápido en el último año considerando que desde pequeño había estado envuelto en el mundo del espectáculo. Nada mal, de hecho.

Se paró de un salto de su cama cuando la alarma sonó. Había quedado con Herms que se verían en un bar en una hora más mientras ella y Ron iban a buscar a Neville -que festejaría con ellos su cumpleaños de igual manera- y Ginny al hotel en el que se habían instalado ellos.

Faltaban tres días para que se regresaran a Inglaterra y volvieran a su estresante vida, Harry como cantante de talla internacional, Hermione como embajadora de la ONU, Ron y Ginny como deportistas y su buen Neville como Maestro en una de las mejores universidades del país.

Pocas veces podía salir así y divertirse, lo que le molestaba a Harry ya que parecía ser el único que no estaba motivado a festejar su cumpleaños.

Dio un último suspiro y agarró su suéter antes de salir y agarrar un uber hacia el lugar acordado, el cual no estaba para nada cerca de su hotel.

El camino se pasó rápido mientras ignoraba las amenazas de Ron vía WhatsApp, las cuales lo obligaban a divertirse o recibiría un pastel estrellado en su cara en medio de algún concierto.

No le importaba.

No podía divertirse, sentía que algo le faltaba.

Bajó del uber después de pagar, notando que en la entrada del local ya se encontraban sus cuatro amigos esperándolos.

—¡Harry! —chilló Ginny lanzándose a sus brazos— ¿Qué se siente ser más viejo dentro de tres días?

—Dos días si contamos que éste ya se está terminando —comentó el nombrado correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga—. Pero no pensemos en mi vejez, conozco a ciertas personas que son más viejas.

Hermione le sacó la lengua antes de agarrar su mano y entrar al lugar con una sonrisa divertida, sin poder esperar más.

No hubo falta sentarse para que sus amigos ya estuvieran pidiendo la primera tanda de cervezas, excluyendo su bebida por un refresco. Harry no tomaba ni una pizca de alcohol desde la vez que terminó casi violado por una de sus fans en una de las fiestas que había asistido.

Más vale prevenir.

—¡Y hubieran visto la cara de Abraxas cuando Draco me presentó como su novia! —gritó Ginny entre risas, una sonrisa salió de los labios del ojiverde al imaginar la cara del rubio mayor— La madre de Draco tuvo que darle un codazo antes de que dijera algo, quitando lo espeluznante que fue la presentación, no pude parar de reír cuando salimos del restaurante.

Los chicos se rieron al imaginar la situación, aunque ahora era turno de Neville contar cómo presentó a Hannah a su abuelita, quien tenía contemplado darle una cita a ciegas a su sobrino pensando que éste estaba más solo que ella misma.

La situación fue hilarante, todos se estaban riendo, claro, todos menos Harry, que sólo tenía una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

Sí, se divertía. Sí, puede que no tanto como le gustaría. Sí, tal vez incomodaba un poco a sus amigos.

Agradeció cuando una canción sonó por el local, todos sus amigos también la escucharon y, como si se hubieran leído la mente, todos se levantaron y salieron corriendo a la pista de baile. Harry ni se inmutó.

Espero unos minutos antes de que sus amigos parecieran estar perdidos en el baile para decidir sus siguientes acciones. Hizo una pequeña seña y el mesero fue directo a su lugar.

 _—¿Me podría traer la cuenta, por favor?_ —dijo con un mal acento en su español, pero el mesero asintió y, antes de que se fuera, volvió a hablar— _Mis amigos se fueron a bailar, pagaré lo que hemos consumido, pero igual suelen pedir algo más después de bailar._

— _Claro, les comentaré._

Harry simplemente asintió y dejó que el joven se fuera. Agarró su celular y le escribió un mensaje a Hermione, quien era la única que no perdería su celular, comentándole lo que le informó al mesero junto con un pequeño "me voy a dormir, avisan cuando lleguen a su hotel".

Maldijo cuando vio la batería de su celular, debía pagar rápido para ir a pedir el uber y...

Su celular ya se había apagado.

Bufó.

El mesero volvió a llegar y se fue tan rápido como llegó, su última misión fue completada, no tenía ganas de quedarse más tiempo en el lugar ni preguntar si algún trabajador tenía el mismo cargador que él usaba para que se lo prestaran.

Pagó y salió del lugar lo más pronto posible, tampoco quería que Hermione viera su mensaje y lo fuera a buscar para detenerlo.

Tal vez lo más cuerdo era quedarse hasta que alguien pudiera hacerle el favor de cargar su celular o pedir el uber, pero no podía pensar muy bien con la música y el cansancio que tenía después de tantas noches de fiesta.

Salió del lugar y caminó un poco hasta llegar a una de las avenidas principales... o donde él creía que estaba la avenida.

Miró a su alrededor, parecía que no estaba lejos, pero era segurísimo que ésa era una avenida. Recordaba que el uber había dado una vuelta por esa esquina antes de salir del lugar buscado.

Ja, no era tan malo ubicándose después de todo. Toma eso, Cedric.

Caminó un poco más tranquilo al ver las luces brillantes de la avenida, no lograba ver si los autos que pasaban eran específicamente taxis, pero esperaba que no fueran difíciles de conseguir.

Bueno, no era muy tarde y no conocía muy bien la zona, pero igual algún taxista pensaría en darse una vuelta para pescar a un par de jóvenes borrachos y...

Chocó.

¿Cómo podía chocar de un momento a otro si no había ningún poste de luz ahí?

Miró frente a él saliendo de sus pensamientos y, jodido Dios, la persona frente a él era un joven muy apuesto.

Lo miró de arriba a abajo y sólo pudo estar seguro de no abrir la boca cuando el pelinegro le sonrió. Sus mejillas se calentaron al mismo tiempo que vio cómo los hermosos labios se movían para decir algo.

Parpadeó unos momentos antes de reaccionar. Le estaba hablando. El chico guapo le dijo algo a él.

—Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste? —preguntó tratando que su voz no temblara como seguro tembló su alma cuando le vio. Su rubor subió cuando notó que habló inglés y, antes de poder cambiar a español, el joven contestó.

—Hola, espero no molestar —su voz era perfecta para su divino cuerpo, joder, mínimo hubiera nacido con una mala voz, eso equilibraría todo un poco—. Te vi caminando y no pude contenerme a venir y hablarte.

—Oh, pues... Hola —tartamudeó mirando un poco más de cerca al ejemplo de Adonis que tenía frente a él.

—Hola —contestó el joven sonriendo—, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

El joven rió un poco, haciendo que sus pequeños rizos se movieran con la acción.

—Bien —dijo con tranquilidad—. Tienes una belleza particular, se ve que no eres de aquí.

Harry sólo pudo reír a lo bajo y morder su labio inferior.

—Soy de Escocia —murmuró.

—Nunca había conocido a alguien de allá, un placer —informó y Harry no podía entender cómo el ojicafé parecía tener tanta confianza mientras él estaba a punto de ser una gelatina—. Yo soy de Inglaterra.

—Bueno, los dos somos del Reino Unido...

—Sí, supongo que luego podríamos darnos una vuelta por allá.

Harry sólo se rió, ya no sabía qué decir, por primera vez en todos sus años se había quedado sin palabras.

—Bueno... ¿y qué haces por acá? —preguntó el cantante.

—Vine por asuntos de negocios, ¿qué me dices de ti?

—Vengo con mis amigos a festejar mi cumpleaños y el de otro amigo —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—. Acabo de salir de un bar/antro para irme al hotel en el que instalé.

—¿Y tus amigos?

—Se quedaron a disfrutar un poco más de la noche —sonrió sin darle mucha importancia—... Hey, ¿sabes si estoy en el camino correcto para salir a la avenida?

Ya sabía la respuesta, pero podría hablar más con él si lograba que lo acompañara un poco más hacia la avenida.

—Sí, ya casi llegas, ¿gustas que te acompañe?

El Harry interno gritó como colegiala, pero el externo sólo asintió con tranquilidad, logrando controlar por fin sus facciones.

—Me dirigía a tomar un taxi.

—Bueno, qué suerte que decidí hablarte antes de que te fueras —dijo con coquetería.

Alto, ¿le estaba coqueteando?

Joder, claro que sí, ¿qué otra cosa sería que no fuera para robarte y vender tus órganos?

—Entonces es un placer que te hayas animado —contestó de la misma manera al tiempo que comenzaban su caminata hacia la avenida—. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

—Cierto —murmurró—, me llamo Tom.

Verde y café se miraron por un momento, no necesitaba ser psíquico para saber qué quería decir Tom con esa mirada, el menor sólo pudo sonreír más.

—Harry.

—Hermoso nombre.

Harry rió por lo bajo y maldijo cuando llegaron a la dichosa calle. Se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y, como si estuviera ensayado, los dos se volvieron a mirar al mismo tiempo.

No sabía qué hacer, había tanta atracción entre lo dos que no podía simplemente alejarse sin saber más de él. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación así y, sobre todo, nunca había deseado conocer a alguien de la forma que quería conocer a Tom.

Los gritos internos le exigían que hiciera algo al respecto, pero su parte racional parecía estar en trance, tal vez se había ido de viaje con las únicas dos neuronas que tenía.

—Creo que es hora de irme...

Tom simplemente sonrió y asintió, Harry agradecía que todo trance que tenía en ese momento, el pelinegro parecía sufrir por lo mismo.

—Ahí viene un taxi —susurró el mayor haciéndole una señal para que se detuviera, cosa que hizo.

La puerta fue abierta por Tom y, aunque no era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía, la forma caballerosa y atenta de la acción hizo que el corazón de Harry se encogiera ante la despedida.

—Bueno, hasta luego, supongo...

—Hasta luego —comentó—, y feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Después de una sonrisa, el menor se metió al auto. Tom se encargó de cerrar correctamente la puerta antes de despedirse con su mano, Harry imitó la acción y le susurró al conductor la dirección de su hotel.

Miró cómo Tom se hacía pequeño conforme se alejaba del lugar, sintiendo de igual manera a su corazón replicar por la lejanía, era curioso cómo un desconocido le hacía sentir tanto con tan poco tiempo.

Bueno, esperaba poder quedar con el mayor en algún momento y volver a verlo, tal vez podrían interactuar más y seguir viéndose con el tiempo, sólo era necesario un mensaje y...

Maldición.

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.

— _Alto, cambié de opinión_ —murmuró en español, si su acento era pésimo, con las ansias eran peor—, _¿podría llevarme de nuevo al lugar donde me recogió? Seguiré pagándole._

El conductor asintió confundido y dio vuelta cuando pudo. No sabía con exactitud cuánto duró para volver al lugar, pero, cuando lo hizo, salió del auto dejando la puerta abierta, prometiendo que regresaría en unos minutos.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Simplemente se subió al taxi con una promesa de volverse a ver cuando no tenía ni su número telefónico.

Buscó en la misma esquina donde se habían despedido, caminó unos metros a los lados y luego regresó una cuadra, justo donde se habían encontrado.

Tom no estaba.

Parecía un jodido sueño.

Un sueño donde conoces al príncipe y terminas huyendo del lugar sin pensar dos veces en lo que eso significaría.

Se detuvo y sólo pudo gruñir de frustración. Tom se había ido y ya no podía hacer nada, tal vez ya no lo encuentre y el viaje para festejar su cumpleaños sería sólo un recordatorio de cómo encontró a la persona perfecta y desperdició el encuentro porque era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no pensarlo bien.

Regresó al taxi, disculpándose con el conductor y pidiéndole que lo llevara a su ubicación original.

Bien, la vida no siempre es como uno quiere.


	2. Número equivocado

Comenzó guardando sus cosas, en la noche regresaría a Escocia y no quería tener problemas porque le faltaban cosas que guardar o porque compró más ropa y objetos de los que cabían en su maleta, claramente no había ningún problema en pagar el exceso de equipaje, pero necesitaba ver si compraba otra maleta en su última visita al centro comercial.

Hermione había comentado que debían dar su última vuelta por la ciudad, fue Ginny quien metió su cucharón diciendo que quería visitar el centro comercial, el lado comprador obsesivo de Harry no pudo negarse ante esa idea.

Los chicos llegaban en unos minutos para dejar sus cosas en su habitación e irse juntos, ya que el lugar donde ellos se hospedaban tenía menos tiempo de tolerancia en esas cuestiones, tal vez pasaba lo mismo con el hotel en donde se quedaba Harry, pero la hija del dueño lo reconoció y le pidió unas fotos, pudo haber sido un factor importante para que lo tratarán tan bien desde que llegó.

Miró el baño y luego la habitación, sí definitivamente había guardado todo y ya tenía en una bolsa las cosas que no cabían en su maleta. Puede que haya comprado muchas cosas, pero debía admitir que la mayoría eran para sus padres y algunos seres queridos, como Albus, su abuelo no sanguíneo.

Había estado desanimado desde el encuentro con Tom, había convencido a sus amigos a ir a un bar de la misma zona donde se habían encontrado, pero eso no volvió a suceder.

Pasó por la misma calle, caminó entre los puestos de la avenida, cenó en un restaurante cercano y no logró toparse con la mirada del joven.

Se odiaba en esos momentos y estaba seguro que su depresión había sido percibida por sus amigos, quiénes se habían esforzado el doble para alegrarlo, pero, como era de esperar, no lo lograron.

Pero Harry sabía que ése sería el único momento en el que estaría deprimido, cuando llegara a Escocia iba a tener que trabajar más duro por los días de descanso que se habían tomado.

La puerta de su habitación fue tocada después de un ligero grito de Hermione, bien, ya era hora de gastar toda su depresión en dinero.

Abrió la puerta y la primera en entrar fue Ginny, quien dejó su maleta en la cama y volvió a salir tan rápido como entró. Ron entró después de eso con la maleta de Hermione, quien miraba su celular.

—El uber llega en cinco minutos, deberíamos de bajarnos lo más pronto posible para no hacerlo esperar...

—Dame un respiro —interrumpió Ron a su novia para respirar profundamente, algo agitado de haber cargado tanto peso.

—Sí, pasen, buenos días —murmuró Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, perdón, Harry —murmuró Hermione sonriendo—. Venimos algo apurados porque Ron no quería hacer su maleta y terminó haciendo todo de último momento.

—Como de costumbre.

Hermione asintió y le dio un gran abrazo, el ojiverde lo aceptó con alegría.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró Hermione y, antes de que pudieran separarse, Neville entró a la habitación para unirse al abrazo.

Ron esperó hasta que se separaran para darle su peculiar apretón de manos.

No tardaron mucho y bajaron a la recepción para esperar el transporte, el cual no tardó en llegar y, bueno, Hermione terminó sentada en las piernas de su novio a falta de espacio mientras Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry para abrazarlo todo el camino.

Por alguna razón, Harry sentía que el día pasaría de forma rápida, pero no dudaría en disfrutar cada minuto.

* * *

—Dios mío, estoy muy cansada —murmuró Ginny sentándose en la mesa que la mesera les había asignado.

—¿Cansada tú? —bufó Ron— Si Neville y yo terminamos cargando todo lo que Herms y tú compraron.

—Uno se cansa de elegir lo que va a comprar, Ron —comentó Harry con burla

—¡Exacto! —chilló Ginny sonriendo—, aunque tú deberías estar más cansado, fuiste quien compró más cosas.

—Sí, pero yo tengo mi nueva maleta con llantitas, sólo tuve que jalar —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, mínimo espero su agradecimiento con una buena comida —comentó Ron mirando el menú.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero nadie estuvo en contra de eso, fue Ron quien había cargado incluso más cosas de las que Neville había sostenido.

Los minutos pasaron y le dieron su orden a la señorita encargada de su mesa, quien parecía muy nerviosa cada vez que miraba a Harry. El ojiverde sólo le sonreía de tal forma que se sintiera tranquila, pero eso sólo lograba empeorar todo.

La comida no tardó en llegar, la mesera comentó algo a lo que sólo Harry y Hermione pudieron contestar, agradeciendo también por el aviso.

—Se me hace algo injusto que sólo ustedes puedan hablar español —comentó Ron agarrando su tenedor, dispuesto a darle una probada a su comida.

—Ron, espera, la señorita digo...

—Aunque también nos han servido muy bien como traductores, cosa que agradecemos —siguió ignorando a la castaña y, justo cuando terminó de hablar, metió un gran pedazo de comida a su boca.

Harry sólo soltó una carcajada al ver la cara que ponía su amigo mientras Hermione lo miraba sin saber qué hacer, atinando sólo en servirle un poco de agua a su vaso.

Ron dio un trago antes de abrir su boca y, para sorpresa de Ginny y Neville, soltó una pequeña ráfaga de humo.

—La señorita mencionó que estaba muy caliente y tuviéramos cuidado —completó Harry a lo que iba a decir su amiga.

Después de que Ron se calmara un poco y las demás risas que soltaron, comenzaron a degustar la comida con tranquilidad... Bueno, tranquilidad por parte de todo menos de Ron, quien seguía comiendo como si fuera el último día de su vida.

Era una de las cosas que Harry envidiaba de él, Ron podía comer todo lo que quisiera y no engordaba, pero, por su parte, el ojiverde tenía que ir al gimnasio para mantener su figura.

La suerte que tienen algunos.

Terminaron de comer, aunque fue Ron el último en terminar después de que Hermione y Neville decidieran darle lo que les sobró una vez que se llenaron. Harry sólo veía el momento con algo de melancolía, en sus tiempos de universitario eso era un cuento de cada día, pero, ahora que ya no se podían ver tan seguido, definitivamente encontraba la situación con algo de extrañeza.

—Harry no paga porque es el cumpleañero —comentó Neville en cuando vio que el menor empezaba a sacar su cartera.

—No es necesario, chicos...

—Lo es, tú has pagado muchas cosas por nosotros en este viaje, sin mencionar la comida de cumpleaños de Neville —se metió Hermione sin dar lugar a réplicas—. Nosotros nos encargamos de esto, no te preocupes.

Harry asintió.

—¿Les parece si voy al baño y me esperan afuera? —preguntó, no le gustaba ver a las personas pagar algo por él, así que prefería ir al baño, también aprovechaba en no tardar mucho del hotel al aeropuerto— No tardo.

Harry fue directo al baño tras dejar a los chicos haciendo cuentas, no tardó mucho cuando ya se encontraba lavando sus manos.

Suspiró y se miró al espejo.

Son sus últimos momentos en España y no había tenido ninguna señal de Tom, aunque, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué Tom abriera la puerta del baño vestido con un traje formal justo como el chico que estaba entrando en ese momento?

Suspiró, claro que no era posible, aunque el chico tenía la misma altura, pose, cabello y...

—¡Tom!

El pelinegro casi salta de su lugar, pero su sorpresa cambió a alegría cuando notó al chico frente a él.

—¿Harry? —preguntó acercándose a él— Vaya, pensaba que no volvería a saber de ti.

—Ni que lo digas, me di cuenta muy tarde que no teníamos ningún tipo de contacto —comentó sonriendo, recargando su espalda baja en el lavamanos cuando Tom estuvo frente a él.

—Perdón por eso, tus ojos me atraparon.

—Yo también tuve la culpa...

No pudo seguir hablando, la cercanía entre los dos hizo que todo aire que llegara a tener se estancara en su pecho, indispuesto a salir por falta de palabras.

La luz del lugar era más fuerte que la oscuridad de la noche, uno pensaría que la oscuridad habría borrado las imperfecciones de Tom, pero la luz sólo hacía resaltar la perfección de sus facciones. Harry no sabía si ese joven realmente era un Adonis o sus gustos personales le decían que era el hombre más guapo del universo.

Creía firmemente en la primera opción.

Detalló nuevamente a la persona frente a él como la primera vez que lo hizo, Tom no se había quedado atrás, los dos parecían pensar lo mismo. Cuando se detuvo a ver los ojos del mayor, notó algo que, sin duda, no había notado la otra noche.

—¿Son de verdad o son pupelentes? —soltó de la nada, haciendo que un sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas?

La última pregunta fue dicha mientras el mayor se acercaba más a Harry, quien seguía hipnotizado en el color rojizo de los ojos contrarios, a simple vista parecían cafés, pero una buena iluminación le decía que el color de los ojos de Tom era el color más hermoso que podría haber visto en su vida.

—Son hermosos —murmuró poniendo una mano en la mejilla del contrario, Tom sonrió dejando que el contrario le acariciara.

—No tanto como tú.

Sí, bien, Harry hubiera deseado en ese momento que el baño fuera el de su casa y no el de un restaurante, donde cualquier persona podría entrar y ver... ver lo que estaban haciendo y lo que quería hacer.

El ojirojo se acercó más a él, quedándose a sólo unos centímetros de su cara, claramente Harry lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, pero el sonido de un celular los hizo detenerse.

Tom gruñó y se alejó de él para poder ver quién le llamaba, pero no le contestó, simplemente colgó la llamada y miró al joven frente a él.

—¿Ocupado? —cuestionó Harry dándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Tengo una junta —informó mirándose al espejo y arreglando un poco su cabello—, mi asistente me iba a llamar cuando llegaran las personas, aunque tampoco era mi intención tardarme en el baño...

—Y ya debes irte —terminó la frase, Tom simplemente asintió.

—¿Te parece si me pasas tu número? Podríamos quedarnos de ver en algún lugar.

—Hoy regreso a Escocia, pero ten por seguro que te paso mi número —murmuró sonriendo. Tom desbloqueó su celular y levantó una ceja para que se lo dictara.

Harry no pensó en su madre diciéndole que no le diera su número a desconocidos, ni a su representante gritándole algo sobre confiar tan fácil en personas que podrían secuestrarlo para extorsiones, sólo podía pensar en ver de nuevo a Tom mientras recordaba su nuevo número telefónico.

Terminó de dictarlo y los dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo, dejando que una sonrisa flotara por sus labios antes de salir del pequeño trance.

—Entonces... ¿cómo me veo? —preguntó Tom.

Harry no necesitaba volver a verlo para saber la respuesta, pero no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de volver a comerse al mayor con la mirada.

—Guapísimo.

No pudieron decir algo más cuando el celular del mayor volvió a sonar, haciendo de la despedida un poco más rápida de lo que Harry hubiera querido, pero no podía hacer más.

Tom salió del baño para dirigirse a su reunión y Harry para encontrarse con sus amigos.

No iba a durar mucho tiempo en Madrid, ahora sólo faltaba ir a arreglar las cosas que recién compraron a la habitación y luego irse directo al aeropuerto.

Tal vez su alegría se notó cuando regresó con sus compañeros, porque Hermione pareció estar más tranquila y Ginny un poco más risueña de lo normal. Ron y Neville sólo se habían lanzando una miradita antes de sonreír satisfechos.

Volvieron a tomar un transporte para irse al hotel, todo el camino se la pasó cantando con alegría junto a Ginny mientras Ron tomaba videos y fotos de todo y Hermione discutía con Neville de algo sobre plantas.

No sabía qué estaba pasando por la cabeza del conductor, pero seguro ya no los iba a querer atender.

Llegaron al hotel y subieron a la habitación, Ginny no soportó y cerró la puerta de la habitación después de que todos entraron para mirar fijamente a Harry.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó.

—¿Y bien... qué?

—¿Qué te trae tan feliz? —reformó la pregunta— Al menos que hacer tus necesidades te hayan puesto de tan buen humor, cosa que no creo, no sabría decir qué te puso tan feliz.

Harry simplemente se quedó callado, pero poco a poco su sonrisa se fue formando junto la imagen mental de Tom.

—Hace unos días había encontrado a un chico guapísimo —comentó mordiendo su labio, Ginny soltó un chillido emocionado—, nos llevamos bien y todo, pero se nos olvidó pasarnos el número...

—¡No! ¿Quéeeee? —esta vez fue Hermione la que decidió hablar, Ron sólo puso los ojos en blanco divertido mientras guardaba lo recién comprado en las maletas.

—Pero me lo encontré en el baño del restaurante...

—¿QUÉ? —gritaron al mismo tiempo Ginny, Hermione y Neville, éste último estaba sentado en la cama.

—Intercambiamos un par de palabras hasta que le pude dar mi número —dijo triunfante, Ginny festejó eso con otro grito, pero Hermione frunció sus cejas para mirarlo con cautela.

—¿Y sí te acordaste que cambiaste recientemente de celular? —preguntó.

—Claro, es fácil de aprender mi nuevo número, en vez de terminar en 87 como el otro, termina en 78 —bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Hermione lo miró por un par de segundos antes de buscar algo en su celular y maldecir.

—Harry, tú nuevo número termina en 79...

—¿QUÉ? —gritaron todos, esta vez Ron estaba incluído.

—No puedes ser, ¿me lo juras? —balbuceó mientras agarraba en celular de su mejor amiga y miraba su número— Joder...

—Harry...

—¿Por qué no puedo tener un día sin cagarla en algo? —dijo mientras se acostaba al lado de donde estaba Neville sentado para poder llorar.

—Bueno, a veces sí la cagas en grande...

—¡Ron! —lo regañó Hermione.

—Ah, perdón...

—Ya no quiero vivir, regresen con mi cadáver y díganle a mis padres que morí por exceso de estupidez —murmuró Harry.

Ron simplemente rió sin importarle las malas miradas de sus amigos y ánimo al ojiverde a levantarse para ir al aeropuerto.

—Tranquilo, Harry, te ayudaremos a buscarlo —dio como promesa el pelirrojo para que dejara de ver la ventanilla del avión tan depresivamente.

—Espero encontrarlo...

Sí, definitivamente la vida no es como uno esperaba


	3. Oye, Tom

Como había predicho, no dio ni dos pasos cuando su representante ya estaba a su lado para llevarlo a su casa a ayudarle a desempacar más rápido y empezar a idear su nueva gira.

Harry sólo asentía a lo que él decía, no podía decir mucho cuando las ideas empezaban a flotar por la cabeza de Gellert, sólo esperaba que no se le ocurriera algo raro para uno de sus conciertos.

—¿Por dónde te gustaría iniciar tu gira, Harry? —esa pregunta fue diferente a todas las demás, su representante sólo formulaba preguntas cerradas, un _sí_ o un _no_ eran suficiente para contestar.

—Inglaterra. —no pensó la respuesta, en esos momentos sólo podía tener una cosa en la mente y, más que cosa, eran los únicos momentos que estuvo con Tom.

—Inglaterra será —concordó y siguió haciendo planes con sus normales preguntas, dándole oportunidad a Harry de meterse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

De un momento a otro su mente empezó a reproducir una pequeña tonada, haciendo que el ojiverde dejara de hacer lo que se supone que debía hacer.

Sí, podría ser una buena tonada, sólo le faltaba la letra y...

Gellert levantó rápido su cabeza cuando empezó a escuchar a Harry cantar y sonrió al ver la mirada que siempre ponía cuando se le ocurría una nueva canción.

El joven cantante corrió al estudio de su casa y, tan sólo un minuto después, el representante logró escuchar una pequeña y simple versión de piano de un pedazo de la canción.

Tal parece que habría otro nuevo sencillo para la gira.

* * *

Decir que estaba molesto era un eufomismo.

Le había mandado un mensaje al número que Harry le dio para que resultara siendo un número equivocado.

Tom había estado tan seguro de que el menor quería seguir hablando con él que no había dudado ni un segundo en que ése no era su número telefónico.

¿Qué pasaba si Harry realmente no quería hablar con él? Tal vez vivía una vida ocupada y tener algún tipo de relación a distancia sólo complicaba las cosas.

No quería pensar en eso, tal vez sí se había equivocado y dictó mal, eso esperaba realmente.

Bufó mirando la televisión en la sala de su mejor amigo, quien había tenido que soportarlo a todo momento desde que llegó de Madrid.

Sí, su humor no era el mejor y, después de lo sucedido, sólo podía desquitar su furia de alguna forma u otra.

—Ya, Tom —se quejó Lucius mientras apagaba la televisión—. Pareces adolescente, eres un adulto, ahora dime lo que sucedió para que parezcas un ogro.

Bien, lo último le había ofendido. Él era más hermoso que un ogro.

—Ya te dije, algo salió mal en las negociaciones de Madrid —gruñó queriendo arrebatarle el control remoto, cosa que no funcionó.

—Deja de ser un bebé.

—Tú deja de obligarme a dejar de hacerlo.

—No eres tú el que debe soportarte.

—Debes hacerlo, es tu deber.

—¿Mi deber? —chilló Lucius— Nunca vi en el contrato de mejores amigos esa cláusula.

—Baboso.

—Llorón.

—Teñido.

—¡Hey, eso ya es pasarse!

La risa que se escuchó en la entrada sólo los hizo mirar a la persona con odio, pero Draco simplemente pasó de largo y se sentó en uno de los sillones para leer uno de sus gruesos libros de medicina.

—Sí, buenas tardes —bufó Tom al más joven, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No se preocupen por mí, sigan con sus discusiones maritales —comentó a la ligera.

Tom sólo puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Lucius con la esperanza de que le dijera algo a su hermano menor, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros. Había olvidado el cariño inmenso que le tenía la rubia al mocoso engreído.

—¿Ya me dirás? —cuestionó Lucius después de un largo momento en el cual se habían quedado callados con los brazos cruzados.

—Conocí a alguien en Madrid —gruñó ya cansado de tener la mirada de ese estúpido sobre él—. Era un chico, iba caminando por la calle cuando lo vi, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando ya me encontraba hablándole —soltó una pequeña risa al recordar los ojitos que había puesto el menor cuando lo vio, habían sido algo grandes, casi de sorpresa—. Puede que haya estado distraído.

—¿Tom Riddle sonriendo? —preguntó Lucius frunciendo el ceño— Lo veo y no me lo creo.

El ojirojo sólo puso los ojos en blanco mientras Draco soltó una risita nada disimulada. Mocoso entrometido.

—Tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes, tal vez de la edad del mocoso ése —murmuró señalando al rubio menor, quien sacó la lengua de forma infantil—. Me comentó que había ido a España para celebrar su cumpleaños con sus amigos.

Con eso, Draco ya había dejado de fingir estar leyendo para prestarle real atención al mayor.

»No comentó nada personal, no sobre qué trabajaba ni nada, sólo eso y que era de Escocia —murmuró. Draco sólo pudo tapar un poco su sonrisa con su libro—. Cuando nos encontramos fue como si nada más existiera... Sí, suena muy tonto, quita esa cara Lucius.

—Perdón, perdón, me sorprendió —dijo el nombrado tapando su risa—. Continúa, no te detengas.

Y fue así cómo contó la historia del hermoso joven que se había robado su corazón con sólo una mirada, de su segundo encuentro como obra del destino y su mala suerte con los números telefónicos.

Draco sólo rió al terminar la historia mientras que, por otro lado, Lucius le aseguraba que no había nada de malo en enamorarse de un completo desconocido que podría haber sido un niño mimado sin estudios que aún vivía con sus padres.

El hermano menor se reía aún más por eso, escuchando cómo su hermano trataba de joder la imagen que Tom se había creado del joven.

—¿Y cómo se llamaba? —preguntó Draco, como si ésa fuera la última pieza del rompecabezas.

—Harry —respondió frunciendo su ceño—, joder, ni me dijo su apellido...

—Sí que te puso muy baboso, ¿eh? —bromeó Lucius y, sin esperarlo, Tom le lanzó uno de los cojines a su cara, dejándolo callado por unos momentos.

Fue ése el momento en el que volvieron a discutir. Draco sólo puso los ojos en blanco, desde pequeño esos dos habían estado discutiendo todo el tiempo, era como una forma de demostrar su amor.

Cerró su libro y miró a los dos supuestos adultos discutir de cualquier niñería. La primera vez que vio a Tom creyó que era un tipo serio, y lo era, pero con Lucius... Digamos que su hermano le sacaba lo peor.

Negó con la cabeza.

Había algunas cosas que realmente no cambiaban.

—Habrá una firma de autógrafos de un artista que me gusta —comentó elevando la voz para que los dos niños con complejo de adulto le escucharan, cosa que hicieron—, ¿podrían acompañarme?

—Paso —dijo Lucius rápidamente, ganándose la mirada asesina de Tom.

—¡Es tu hermano!

—Pero ahora te toca a ti llevarlo —reprochó el rubio mayor—. La última vez yo lo recogí de su fiesta, te toca a ti hacerle un favor.

Tom se quedó callado antes de suspirar.

—Te odio.

Y fue ahí donde inició otra discusión, pero a Draco no le importó, para ser sinceros, siempre había preferido que Tom lo acompañara a los lugares en vez de Lucius. Tom era más tranquilo y mantenía su distancia, nunca se había metido en sus relaciones, por otro lado, Lucius siempre se metía y trataba de avergonzarlo frente a sus amigos.

Se fue a su habitación después de decirle al mejor amigo de su hermano -casi otro hermano para Draco- la hora y el lugar. Tom sólo prometió recogerlo al mismo tiempo que le daba otro almohadazo a Lucius en la cara.

* * *

La música estaba muy alta y la fila demasiado larga. Tom ya estaba buscando una manera de burlar a Draco y dejarlo solo, pero el mocoso no lo hacía fácil.

No sabía qué artista era, no tuvo el interés de preguntar y en la tienda habían tantas personas que no podía ver ni las paredes como para buscar algún cartel que delatara al artista.

Sólo escuchaba los pequeños cuchilleos de las chicas a su alrededor.

—¿Crees que sí sea gay?

—Sus últimas canciones parecen delatarlo.

—Él ya estuvo con un chica...

—¿Bisexual, tal vez?

Quería que se callaran, ya creía conocer al artista como si fuera un verdadero fan gracias a ellas.

Ya se encontraban cerca del cantante y Tom seguía sin poder verlo. Suspiró. Se rendía, le pondría atención cuando estuviera frente a él.

La música era pegajosa, no era mucho de su estilo, pero debía admitir que la técnica vocal no era para nada mala, la canción pasada realmente lo había atrapado y la nueva canción... La nueva canción tenía una historia que se le hacía familiar.

_Me viste desde lejos solo caminar_   
_Con sólo una mirada me hiciste temblar_   
_Ya estaba imaginando, mi alma desnudando_   
_Y sin querer, qué tonto, di el número mal..._

Frunció el labio, ¿qué tenían las personas con dar el número mal? Tal vez Harry realmente se había equivocado, parecía que era muy común.

Bufó cuando Draco lo agarró de su suéter y lo jaló para pasar a ver al artista. Dejó de prestarle atención a la canción y, después de un largo tiempo de espera, miró al artista.

Su aliento se detuvo.

No pudo seguir caminando y se quedó en la entrada, los guardias no dijeron ni hicieron nada, tal vez acostumbrados de ver a fans sorprendidas antes de ir temblando hacia el artista.

—Malfoy —escuchó cómo Harry, _su_ Harry, saludaba al hermano de su amigo—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine por un autógrafo —dijo con voz obvia mientras le pasaba un papel—. Estuve esperando mucho tiempo parado para que no quieras dármelo.

—Que yo recuerde, tú no eras ningún fan mío —dijo el ojiverde divertido—... También le pudiste pedir un autógrafo a Ginny.

—Sí, bueno, tenía una buena compañía y no quería desperdiciarla, así que vine —comentó a la ligera y miró hacia atrás, posando su mirada en un Tom Riddle sorprendido.

 _Bingo_.

—¿Compañía...? —la voz del cantante fue bajando de volumen. Su sonrisa fue creciendo cuando miró al joven parado en la entrada de la zona de autógrafos— ¿Tom?

—¿Harry?

El menor soltó un pequeño chillido y, sin contenerse, se levantó de su silla, rodeó la mesa y fue directo a abrazar al mayor, quien correspondió el abrazo sin salirse de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Harry mirando los hermosos ojos que hace varios días le habían atrapado.

—Vine a acompañar a Draco —contestó y, tras decir eso, miró al nombrado. El rubio sólo sonrió y levantó su pulgar.

En esos momentos los fans ya se encontraban sacando sus celulares para tomar fotos y videos de la escena, pero a Harry no le importó y siguió abrazado a Tom como si éste se fuera a ir para ya nunca volver.

Justo cuando iba a mencionar algo, Harry empezó a cantar en su oído.

—Oye, Tom, yo no te estaba esperando —el susurro era suave, atrapante—; Y me dejaste aquí pidiendo más, un poco más, poquito más. —Tom suspiró y se escondió en el cuello del menor, disfrutando de su voz y del cálido abrazo—. Oye, Tom, tú tienes alma de gitano, si te hubieras quedado un poco más, poquito más, tantito más...

Sólo pudo reír.

Sí, había escuchado esa canción hace días cuando iba en su auto, pero no le prestó atención, nunca le había prestado atención a las canciones de la radio y, bueno, tal vez debería tener más cuidado con un hermoso cantante dedicándole canciones.

Por parte de Harry... Bueno, ¿a quién le importaba que haya un alboroto sobre el recién descubierto Tom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí, éste es el final.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, ya había planeado escribir esta historia, pero no me había animado.
> 
> Les amo, no lo olviden.


End file.
